Till the ship sinks
by The Night Owl Revolution
Summary: The summary like the movie except with some twists and the fact I've never watched the movie but know allot about the Titanic. Rated T for Teletubbies. Lol, I'm joking!
1. Cast

Hi everybody and this is the cast list for the Titanic and Kung fu Panda crossover. Note: I haven't seen the movie so you won't be seeing allot scenes from the movie. I know few from commercials though and I'll have to use my knowledge of the Titanic:

* * *

**Cast:**

Rose DeWitt Bukater/Dawson...Tigress (the main girl character)

Jack Dawson...Po (the guy who Rose falls in love with)

Caledon Nathan "Cal" Hockley...Tai Lung (the spoiled brat who is engaged to Rose)

Ruth DeWitt Bukater... Viper (Rose's mother)

Fabrizio De Rossi... Crane (Jack's best friend)

Spicer Lovejoy...Mantis (the bodyguard (?) Wikipedia makes it confusing)

Thomas "Tommy" Ryan...Monkey (a third class passenger)

Captain Smith... Wolf Boss (the captain of the ship, duh!)

Joseph Bruce Ismay... Shen (the coward)

(The coward) Jack Phillips...Shifu (the heroic operator)

* * *

Yep, I think that's all. If I need more I'll notify you guys. And sorry I had to remove some cast members from the movie. I ran out of parts for them and since I never watched the film, I found it confusing when I read it on wikipedia.


	2. Titanic

Alright so sorry for the long update. I tried watching sneak peeks of Titanic but then before I knew it: I was watching Sims! I honestly tried, but I guess PG-13 and real life movies aren't my thing. Plus, for people who saw the movie dozens of times don't have to get so annoyed I copied every single thing down. I know the main plot line and the few scenes I know are: the making out or making love in a freezer (I was young when I watched that scene. Bad timing.) Jack drawing Rose (Yes, I know she was naked), Jack's death and Rose's suicide attempt. And the ending scene (I didn't get it. I thought Rose moved on) And check out this quote from the plot line of Wikipedia on Titanic : " The young Rose is then seen reuniting with Jack at the Grand Staircase of the RMS Titanic, cheered and congratulated by those who perished on the ship." I didn't get at first. I thought people were cheering that people died on the ship! Now I get it. Okay, I'll quit stalling and here's the story!

* * *

April 10, 1912 10 A.M

Rose walked up to the Titanic with Caledon holding her hand. People were scattering and bumping each other on the deck.

"Hey watch it, bitch!" Caledon growled when a passenger bumped into him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to!" The passenger responded quickly before leaving.

Caledon sighed and grumbled something about lower class. He pushed and shoved until they were both in the hallway. He let go of Rose and left to his cabin without another word.

Rose walked to the deck and watched the passengers wave goodbye to their family and friends. Her mother is already at the cabin. People were dancing, waving and cheering. Even a band was playing cheery upbeat songs. She laughed when a young boy fell down trying to keep with the music.

She walked to the railings and saw the town she grew up with. She almost didn't want to go. England had all her friends she grew up with. England had the places she could easily walk to even when she's blindfolded. England: the place she called home would be gone once the ship departs. She sighed and wished she could stay. Once the ship departed, she waved good-bye to her neighbors and friends.

"Don't forget to write!" One of the neighbors shouted.

"I won't!" She promised before leaving to her mother's cabin.

()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0

"Have you seen Calden? I need to talk to him about the wedding," Ruth said after Rose entered her cabin.

Rose tried her best not to roll her eyes, "He's in his cabin,"

"Remember Rose, to be at the dining hall at 6'o clock sharp. Caledon will be waiting for you," Ruth said not looking up from unpacking her suitcase.

"Yes, mother," Rose sighed. She felt like there wasn't much she could. She always obeyed her mother and it seemed like it was hard to obey her now.

"Now, go on and explore this ship. I'm sure you'll love it,"

"I'll love it more then Cal. That's for sure," Rose muttered to herself.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing!" Before her mother could ask, Rose already left.

* * *

Ok so how did I do for a girl who didn't watch the movie? Sorry if I messed up, and I'm not gonna watch the movie. PG-13 and real life movies aren't my thing. Anyway review for more! Peace off!


	3. One unhappy couple plus two happy BFFS

Ok so since I had state testing week and the state wouldn't let my class out by noon, my teacher made us watch movies. I watched Charlie St. Cloud, Green Hornet, Pay it Foward, and Tower Heist. I love these movies and I'm gonna try my best to not lead this Titanic story into a Pay it Foward story. And sorry for the long update.

* * *

April 10, 1912 7:23 P.M.

"Everyone? May I have your attention, please?" Ruth said standing up tapping her fork with her empty glass of wine. Everyone fell silent in an instant and all eyes fell on Ruth. She smiled when she knew everyone was paying attention to her.

"Mother, please! Don't make a fuss about it!" Rose hissed.

Ruth ignored her, "I'm not sure if some of you are aware of this but I'm happy to announce that my daughter, Rose is happily engaged to Caledon!"

Everyone applauded as Rose sank into her chair wishing a hole could swallow her up. They didn't understand. She didn't want to get engaged with Caledon. She only had to do it to make her mother happy. She felt her cheeks blushed angrily as her mother continued talking about their love life.

_Happily engaged._

_Yeah, right._

Caledon passed a blue velvet retangular box to Rose, "This is a gift from my ex-girlfriend,"

_Gee, thanks. And he wonders why his_ _past girlfriend broke up with_ _him._

"Thanks," Rose said faking a smile as she opened the box. It was a blue stone heart-shaped necklace. The stone sparkled in the moonlight and rose saw a note on the bottom. In caligraphy writing were the words:

_"Good luck,_

_You'll need it._

_-Delilah"_

Rose smiled a bit and tucked the note in her pocket when Caledon wasn't looking.

_ I would totally need all the luck I can get getting engaged with this douche bag._

Caledon took the necklace and put it her neck, "Let it be the symbol of our love,"

_And divorce._

He leaned in for a kiss but Rose stopped him before he could.

"What did I do?" He asked confused and almost angry.

Ruth looked at her daughter sternly and her eyes said the words, "Don't make a fool of yourself and kiss him. After all he is your future husband." Rose closed her eyes and kissed him on the lips.

She'd rather jump off a ship that day. She'd do anything to forget this moment. She clutched her necklace and whispered to herself, "I will need all the luck I can get."

April 11, 1912 12:20 A.M.

"Fabrizio...Fabrizio...Fabrizio," Jack said lightly shaking him.

"Huh? Oh what?" Fabrizio said groggily not wanting to wake up.

"You fell asleep on the floor,"

Fabrizio quickly got up and laughed, "I drank alittle too much didn't I?"

"Alittle? More like a whole barrel!" Jack said with a chuckle.

"Do you want to take a walk on the deck?"

"Sure, but first things first: are you still drunk?"

"Of course not!" Fabrizio grinned walking unsteadily before falling down to the floor.

Do you want me to help you to your room?"

"Okay, fine," Jack helped Fabrizio make his way to his room which was shared with Jack. "You go right to sleep. I'll take a walk," Jack said before closing the door.

But it was too late. Fabrizio was already asleep.

* * *

I know Fabrizio getting drunk and Caledon giving Rose a gift from his ex-girlfriend didn't happen in the movie. I just added it in for humour purposes.


	4. a new acquaintance

Okay so today, I was deciding what story to focus more on/work on if it's never been done. I put title names and movie titles in pieces of paper and put them in my purse. I shook and I got "An Annoying Orange fic." I've decided to focus on this story and finish it. It's gonna be like I planned out to be.

* * *

April 11, 1912 12:30 A.M.

Jack decided to lie down on the bench after minutes of walking. He stared out into the starry night and had never seen so many stars in his life. The air felt still and cold and the deck was empty. He relaxed a bit as he stared more into the sky trying to identify the stars. It seemed like it was a dream.

He knew it wasn't.

It was like yesturday Jack won a game of Poker and recieved two third class tickets to the Titanic. He gave the second ticket to his best friend, Fabrizio. But still, it seemed weird that he won the game of Poker when he only won once in his life.

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw a woman rush past him, whimpering. She walked slowly to the deck and watched the ocean. She carefully climbed off the rail and outside of the

_I can't take this anymore. This is just too much for me to handle. I make everyone happy but me! Maybe it's better if I jump off the ship._

"Don't do this," she heard a voice say. She turned around and saw a man slowly walking toward her and held out his hand, "Grab my hand. I'll pull you up."

"Leave me alone! I'll jump off this ship!" She screamed.

The man took a cigarette out of his pocket and tossed it in the ocean, "No, you won't."

"Why do you care?" She screamed letting tears stream down her face.

He slowly walked toward her and stared into her teary orange eyes, "Because everyone deserves a life and everyone deserves a second chance," he held out his hand again.

She hesitated for a second and looked at the ocean. It suddenly seemed like it wasn't worth it. She sighed and grabbed his hand and within moments, she was back on the deck.

"My name's Jack. Jack Dawson." The man said a few moments later.

"Rose. Rose DeWitt Bukater."

"Rose. I like that name," he said.

"Thanks," she answered and hugged him, "Thank you for saving me,"

"It's no problem,"

"I want you to meet me at the first class dining hall tomorrow at dinner."

"I can't. I'm a third class passenger." Jack said sheepishly.

"Then tell security that Rose DeWitt Bukater sent you here," She smiled.

"Alright, I will. But would you mind if I bring a friend?"

"I won't mind at all."

"Well, I guess I'll be going now," Jack said about to leave.

"Wait,"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. For saving me." She smiled.

Jack returned the smile before he left. He couldn't wait to tell Fabrizio all about this.

* * *

I had to watch Rose's suicide scene on Youtube to get a better understanding. Well, it actually wasn't avaible so I watched where Rose met Jack instead. Okay so see you guys in a few days because I'm gonna focus on this story! And also, I'm hoping to rewrite Strong Bonds Can't Be Broken again with perfect grammar and such. I don't have the heart to simply replace the chapters so it's better if I just make a revised version. Same story, same plotline, correct grammar. And if you read it once, It's optional to read it since the whole thing will be like the old one!


	5. A ten course dinner with new friends

I'm still continuing and when I reach chapter 10, I'm gonna take a break and finish at least 10 chapters on another story. Short story: 10 chapters then another 10 for another story.

* * *

April 11, 1912 6:13 P.M.

"So, tell me again how we're allowed here?" Asked Fabrizio following Jack into the first class deck.

Jack sighed and told him about the incident. He described the weather, the emotions, the dress she was wearing and her words. It seemed like he read it in a book: all organized and neat. Every page in order and very descriptive. Perfect dialogue and perfect storyline.

"Are you sure about this?" His best friend asked catching disgusted looks at the first class passengers. He knew that they were like any other rich folks: they think first and third class passengers shouldn't mix.

"Yes," Jack answered and he walked to the front door on the dining room.

A praying mantis security guard stopped them before they walked in and scolded, "First class passengers only."

"Rose DeWitt Bukater sent me here," Jack answered firmly.

"Hmm," He answered, not believing them. He thought they were lying.

"Jack?" Rose asked opening the dining hall door.

"They say that you sent them here," The security guard mumbled.

"Spicer, if they say I sent them here, then you should believe them," Rose said as she let Jack and Fabrizio inside the warm dining room.

"That's just like Rose: letting undeserving passengers into this dining hall," Spicer muttered making sure Jack and Fabrizio heard.

Jack and Fabrizio ignored Spicer's comment and walked but couldn't believe their eyes. The walls were painted a delicated orange and the space was so big that all of England could fit in there. The chandelier, each diamond delicately picked and cut, hung up proudly in the cieling. Lively yet slow music filled the room, mixing with the sound of glasses touching, feet touching the carpeted ground, laughter, chatter, utensils touching plates and chairs moving. The chairs were covered with the most finest silk and were very comfortable. Even the table clothes were made of silk imported from China.

Rose led them to a table where Ruth and Caledon were on and motioned them to sit down.

"Mother, this is Jack and his friend Fabrizio." Rose said simply. Fabrizio told her his name earlier.

"Are you a first class passenger?" Ruth asked eyeing him.

"No, I'm a third class passenger." He answered with a smile.

Ruth couldn't help but smile back. After all, he did save her daughter so they least she could was smile back at him.

"Alright, let's see what's on the menus, shall we?" Asked Caledon interrupting Jack and Ruth.

Jack and Fabrizio opened up their menus and read the whole page top to bottom:

_**"First Course**_

Hors D'Oeuvres  
Oysters

_**Second **__**Course**_

Consommé Olga  
Cream of Barley

**_Third_** _**Course**_

Poached Salmon with Mousseline Sauce, Cucumbers

_**Fourth**_ **_Course_**

Filet Mignons Lili Saute of Chicken, Lyonnaise  
Vegetable Marrow Farci

**_Fifth Course_**

Lamb, Mint Sauce  
Roast Duckling, Apple Sauce  
Sirloin of Beef, Chateau Potatoes  
Green Pea  
Creamed Carrots  
Boiled Rice Parmentier & Boiled New Potatoes

**_Sixth_ _Course_**

Punch Romaine

**_Seventh_ _Course_**

Roast Squab & Cress

_**Eighth Course**_

Cold Asparagus Vinaigrette

_**Ninth**_ _**Course**_

Pate de Foie Gras  
Celery

**_Tenth_** _**Course**_

Waldorf Pudding  
Peaches in Chartreuse Jelly  
Chocolate & Vanilla Eclairs  
French Ice Cream."

"Wow, that sure is alot!" Jack said.

"Wait till desert." Rose said jokingly.

After their dinner was served and the rest of their ten-course meal, Jack and Fabrizio began to know alittle bit about them and the other people around the table. Some wanted to start over, some wanted to meet their family members and some wanted to get some fresh air. It felt strange that those people were so kind to them, not caring if their third-class passengers. It seemed like they were treating them like family.

"And we're planning to raise a family and settle in America," Madeline, a stripped tiger, finished taking a sip of her water. She chose water over wine, since she was expecting a child.

"Wow, that must exiciting," Jack answered fascinated.

"Yeah, and hopefully I can start my own company where hopefully our son can work there," Jacob, also a stripped tiger, said.

"How do you know it's a boy when it can be a girl?" Madeline laughed.

"Well, if it's a girl, we'll love her still," he answered kissing her on the cheek.

Suddenly slow music filled the room. The music bounced off the walls making a slow and steady rhythm. The rhythm was as sweet as honey and as slow as time. The dancefloor was cleared and the music happily mixed in with the laughter and excitment. "Would you like to dance?" Asked Caledon holding his hand to Rose. Rose looked at Jack. She'd rather be dancing with him. She forced a smile and answered, "Yes, I'd love to," "Don't they look like that perfect couple? They will get married once we reach New York." Ruth sighed happily. Jack knew Rose wasn't happy. He knew she didn't want to marry him. He knew that was the reason why Rose tried to jump off the ship. He knew that Ruth made Rose marry Caledon only for social class, not whether she liked him or not. It wouldn't matter to her.

And Jack knew one thing that shocked him most of all: He's falling in love with her.

* * *

I hope it's long enough and man, isn't that meal really huge? I can't imagine eating all of it! And congratulations to Animation Universe 2005 for reaching his 5th year in fanfiction! Keep it up!


	6. Forbid or not to Forbid?

Absolutely getting annoyed of the romance crap? Yes! Still doing it? Yes! Sorry for a bit of a long update. I'm typing this using my email address compose option and saving it. By accident I closed it and it was gone. I was like "Damn this! I'm gonna work on a one-shot instead!" And I did and still in the workings. When my annoyance died down, I'm writing this chapter again.

**NOTE:** Helga is played by Mei Ling.

* * *

April 12, 1912 10:23 A.M.

Rose decided to take a walk around the first-class deck alone without Caledon. It shocked him but she already left before he could protest. She wished he would stop being so- so- so clingy. If he was kinder and less clingy, she would have been glad to marry him. She sighed and continued walking until she saw a chain that guarded a flight of stairs going down.

_Must be the_ way _to get to the second and third class decks._

She thought about Jack and decided to meet up with him. She looked both ways to make sure nobody was looking and unlocked the chain that seperated the people from their wealth. She re-locked the chain before she left and began walking down. All she thought of was Jack and knew she just had to meet up with him. She just had to.

The third class hallway was crowded with people walking around talking to new friends. Everyone had one thing in common: they weren't sad. Everyone talked to each other like they were brothers and sisters and treated eachother like they would with their spouse. Despite being poor and can't even afford a newspaper, they were thankful for the lives they had and had made it to the Titanic, the ship everyone thinks it's unsinkable.

" Ich liebe dich" A female Chinese Mountain Cat said slowly to Fabrizio.

He put his hand on her chin and tried to repeat the words unsuccessfully. She repeated it again smiling and she let him get closer to her.

"Ich liebe dich, Helga" He said prouncing the german part wrong.

She laughed and snuggled close to him and whispered, "I love you"

Everyone suddenly fell silent as they saw Rose walk by the hallway. They knew she was a first class passenger by her clothes. When they realized she wasn't going to harm them, they continued on talking without a care in the world.

"...so you draw like that and trace the circle," Jack instructed to a 5-year old South African Tiger sitting on his lap.

Her parents walked to him to pick her up.

"Bye, Uncle Jack!" She waved cheerfully as she was carried away.

He waved back and turned around and saw Rose.

"Hello," Rose said with a smile.

"Hello," Jack answered standing up, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you."

After those words, Rose found herself falling in love with Jack and hating Caledon even more.

April 12, 1912 6:23 P.M.

* * *

"You were late for lunch." Ruth scolded when she found Rose walking around the first class deck.

"I'm sorry. Time just got ahead of me." Rose answered.

Rose followed Ruth as they walked down to their cabins to change for the evening. When Rose was done, she walked over to her mother's cabin so they can leave together.

"You saw that boy, didn't you?" Ruth asked her after a few minutes of walking.

"Yes." Were the only words that came out of her mouth.

Ruth frowned, "I forbid you from ever seeing that boy ever again."

"What? You can't do that!"

"He's a distraction and he doesn't belong here. Now stand straight and don't look depressed." Rose felt speechless and upset. She couldn't believe she was no longer able to see Jack: her lover. She loved him more than Caledon and knew Jack treated her well.

"And to make sure you won't see him again, Spicer is watching you."

Rose felt weak and hopeless. She didn't try to smile when Spicer smiled at her and when Caledon kissed her. She didn't laugh at the jokes and refused to dance. She didn't care if her mother would scold at her: she wanted Jack. She knew she was going to have to meet him one way or another.

* * *

Poor Rose! Next chapter will be on how Rose met Jack again and finally- the sinking of the ship!


	7. Unsinkable ship to sinkable ship

Alright so here's a small story I want you people to think about before I begin the chapter: My best friend experienced a break up- through Facebook! On Friday she talked about wanting to talk to him but he wants to talk through Facebook. I told her to don't give in to his demands and demand the way she wants it to be. I could go on and on about the advice I gave her like to don't show that you've been sad and stuff. On Saturday I talked to my other Best Friend and she told me her Uncle died of cancer and he was trying to meet her. I told her he must happy that she's proud of him and that since she's gonna go vacationing to the place he died, I suggested to complete the task for him and meet him in his grave. Sorry for so much. I tried shortening it. Now the thing is: I never experienced any of that and yet, I give good advice. The question is: is it a gift or is it a coincidence? Post it in the review and if it's a gift, tell me what it is! Now onto the story:

* * *

April 12, 1912 3:25 A.M.

When it seemed like the whole ship is asleep, Rose groggily got out of bed. She put on her slippers and bathrobe before she gently opened and closed the door. The only sounds were her slippers touching the carpet. She climbed up the stairs and into the main deck where Jack is waiting.

"Hi." Rose said approaching him.

"Hey." The next thing Rose knew was that Jack was showing her around the third class decks and hallways. He showed her his drawings of the Titanic and other stuff. He told her how he got here and he felt like he could tell her anything. He seemed to feel like he could trust her in some way. But he didn't himself why. He asked himself: why not?

They were sitting in the bench of the third class deck looking at the starry night. Everything was still and quiet and peaceful. Jack put his arm around Rose and they huddled close together- but not for warmth. Rose looked at his eyes and before she knew it: she was kissing him. It felt warm and passionate- nothing compared to Caledon.

By the time it was 5 A.M Jack and Rose knew what to do. She'd sneak off the ship and won't ever have to marry Caledon. She'll meet up with Jack at the nearest hotel and they'll live together peacefully with Fabrizio and Helga. That was their plan and they stuck to it. They wouldn't have to tell anybody but them.

Rose slept peacefully for the rest of the hours.

April 14, 1912 11:35 P.M

"Sir, there is an iceberg ahead, do you think we should plot a full course ahead?" asked one of the crewman to Captain Smith.

"Will we have time to avoid it?"

"No sir,"

Captain Smith paced back and forth before saying, "Slow the work down a bit."

Yes sir," The crewman said before leaving.

Captain Smith looked at the window before muttering to himself, "Please save these passengers,"

But it didn't matter how hard they tried to slow down the ship. It wouldn't budge. The workers did whatever they could to stop the ship from crashing into the iceberg. But at 11:45: it was too late. They heard a scraping sound so loud and frightning it made everyone jump. They realized there was a huge gap but they relaxed.

They still thought the ship was unsinkable so they turned on the compartments that would prevent the ship from sinking. It didn't work. They panicked quickly and decided to tell Captain Smith the news. He must've had everyone awake by now and onto the deck.

The crewman ran as fast as he could ignoring the splashing the water and ran up to the lounge where Captain Smith stood. The crewman nodded and Smith understood: the ship was sinking.

"Get Jack to call for help. Quickly." Said Smith looking at the window.

"Yessir" the crewman said and rushed to tell Jack the news.

"Jack! Jack! Oh, Jack you can't believe what's happening! Oh, the ship is sinking and we need help fast! It's Captain Smith's orders!" The crewman screamed as he opened the door to find Jack calling for help.

"Is there anything?" Captain Smith asked to Jack.

"CQD."

"Are you sure it's necessary?"

"Yes."

"Then do what you can." Smith said before he walked away.

"Go help dock the lifeboats, Daniel." Jack said to the crewman.

"Yessir." He said and left.

Jack sighed and entered the code:

— · — · — — · — — · ·

He repeated it over and over.

* * *

The code is real. Look it up and sorry for putting too much action. I'm wanting to make a new story on MyMusic (look it up on Youtube) and I can't right now. This is also my last KFP story in a while. I'll continue later on. And if there are any of my fics that have bad grammar and bad punctation, post it in the review. This is also has nothing to do with KFP but check out the Annoying Orange sneak peak episode Monday at maybe around 8:00 P.M central on Cartoon Network! It's gonna be good because it has the same animation/writers/actors and hasn't been fucked up by Nickelodeon! Sorry for language, had to say it.


	8. My heart will go on

Sorry for updating for so long. Been growing a bit bored of this story. And been wanting to write a MyMusic and an Annoying Orange fic for weeks now. Check out MyMusic at Youtube and it's made by the FineBros! I love the web series so much! And check out Annoying Orange too! Can't wait for the premeire!

* * *

April 14 ,1912 12:04 A.M.

Rose and Jack rushed over to the room where Caledon and the rest are. They had bad news: the ship was going to sink. They ran past the crowd of confused, tired and pissed off passengers. They ran inside taking it's warmth and ran. Jack accidently bumped into someone and apologized before catching up to Rose.

"We need to get into our life-jackets and go up the decks." Rose said when she entered the room. She saw Caledon, Spicer and three people in the room.

"Not now, Rose," A crocodile with a tuxedo said coldly "We're trying to find Cal's watch that has been stolen. Look at that boy's pockets!"

A alligator wearing a uniform stepped foward and checked Jack's pockets. He pulled out a watch- Cal's watch.

"I swear, Rose! I didn't do it!" Jack said suprised that it ended up in his pocket.

"Take him down."

Two men pushed him out of the room with Spicer following behind and Jack screaming, "Rose, I didn't do it! I swear, I never stole it!"

Caledon slapped Rose unexpectedly and hard and snapped, " That's for talking to that filthy passenger." He left Rose in pain and shock.

* * *

Rose knew trouble was rising and the first person she thought of was Jack. She couldn't go to the lifeboats with Jack somewhere on the ship. She just couldn't. She snuck away from the now scared crowd and into the basement of the ship. She ran and ran and didn't know where to go.

She was about to go to another room when she saw Jack handcuffed to a pipe with water rushing in. She looked at him and knew she found him just in time. She ignored the freezing water reaching her knees and came closer to Jack.

"Get that ax and hit it with that cabinent." Jack said to Rose.

Rose grabbed an ax and rose it high as she could. She wacked the cabinent as hard as she could and did it twice.

"Okay, I trust you." Jack closed his eyes and looked away. In a few seconds, he felt his hands free. Rose had snapped the chains and handcuffs away. The hugged eachother for a brief moment before heading outside.

* * *

"We're too late!" Rose cried when she saw all the lifeboats gone and the ship felt like it was tilting.

Jack held Rose by the hand and told her to sit on a plank of wood. The water came rushing in and they were in the ocean. They grabbed beach chairs and paddled away. Jack jumped into the ocean and dragged the drift wood off the area where they could sink.

"Promise me...Rose.. that...you won't die of hypothermia but of a old woman lying in her warm bed," Jack said breathlessly.

"I promise," Rose whispered.

Rose woke up and saw a lifeboat with a flashflight and a man shouting, "Is anybody out there?"

"Jack, Jack, wake up. They found us. Jack, they found us," Rose shook him but he wouldn't respond. Rose refused to believe it and called his name a few more times before she saw the lifeboat leave, "They're leaving us. Come back. Come back...come back."

Rose sobbed and held Jack's hands before letting them go and let his body fall to the ocean, "I'll never let you go,"

Rose swam and the freezing water became a shock to her. She grabbed a whistle and whistled on it as hard as she could until her world went black.

* * *

Rose woke up with blankets covering her body. She was on a ship. She was alive. She knew Jack's dead and saw Caledon sneak to the lifeboat. She'd change her name to Rose Dawson and avoid Caledon. She knew a passenger must have given up their cabin for her.

Rose did reunite with her mother and they lived in New York for the rest of their lives. They never spoke of the Titanic and refused to talk about it when the press asked about the ship. They were too scared and tired to talk.

Caledon never found Rose. He commited suicide during the 1929 Stock Market Crash since he lost all. He never remarried and died thinking Rose was dead.

Jacob died on the ship. A widowed Madeline gave birth to a baby boy and named him Jacob John Astor. After his father. Jacob's body was never recovered.

Fabrizio died getting crushed on the ship. He died trying to get off the ship but was able to die knowing Helga lived. Helga lived with Rose and they became the best of friends.

Spicer died by drowning since he hadn't known how to swim.

It is claimed that Rose saw Joseph Brute. Ismay leave the ship by lifeboat and it was true. He lived life harshly and was shunned by many people.

Before Rose died at the age of 100, she had a dream. A dream where they were young and Jack and her stood at the grand staircase of the Titanic with the applause of the people who had died on the Titanic. She died peacefully with a smile on her face. In her warm bed.

* * *

I had to end it like this because I felt like I would reach nowhere if I continued. Thanks to Alpha Tiger an anonymous reviewer for reviewing for each chapter and Animation Universe 2005 too! And I hope you all enjoyed this fic and hope the people who died on the Titanic are in heaven. Thanks again for reading and this is l-Angel-of-Darkness-l updating this story for the very last time.


End file.
